


Attention

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Sex, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda steals her sister's fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Attention  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Stratified Agate Competition  
pairing: Andromeda Black/Rodolphus Lestrange

* * *

Andromeda grins to herself as she snuggles into her lover's side. This night is a victory of sorts. Andromeda has won. And what prize has she earned for her efforts?  _Attention_. Her parents will be forced to pay attention to her now, as will society in general, what with the wedding that will now be necessary. Even if Andromeda  _wanted_  to keep this a secret (which she most certainly does not), it wouldn't be likely to stay that way for long. Not with her blood on his sheets and the two of them having been loud enough to be overheard by his brother in the next room.

She does not regret stealing her sister's fiance, not one bit. (It isn't like Bellatrix ever even wanted him, anyway.)


End file.
